The Reminder Touch
by rachel.lovesyousomuch
Summary: A heart racing story about Ponyboy being given an second chance at the past.


Chapter one

I wish I could have saved them... I thought as I stared at the boring white ceiling. It had been 3 years since that horribal day... I wish I could change the fact that they were gone... I slowly drifted off, loosing awareness

"Mr. Curtis..." I heard a voice say to me " you want to change the results of mr. Cade and mr. Winston?" I winced at the mention of their names " Correct? "

"Y-yes?" I said. where is this voice comeing from?

The voice laughed. It went black and I saw a bright sunlight as I stepped out of...the movie house!

"here's your chance!" it chuckled. "Just remember whatever you do... Will effect the future!"it laughed " with the right touch!"

I gasped as I looked around.

Thank you! I thought thank you so much...

I then saw the red mustang. I turned and ran toward a pay phone and dialled the house.

"hello?" a deep cold voice asked

"oh my god Dallas!"

" Yeah kid it's me whatayah want?"

W-will yah come get me? I-I'm at the m-movie h-house on-"

" Lordy kid what's the matter!" he yelled

" well, uh, I... Look Dallas its complicated. Will yah just come get me? "

"Yah." he sighed

" Alright kid by-"

" WAIT!" I hesitated " I...is... Johnny there?"

"Yah" I gasped. "where else would he be? His hell of a home?"

" Can I talk to him?" I asked desperately.

"uh yah... You ok kid?-"

"yah just... Put him on why don't yah!"

"Alright alright. Jesus god..."

I sat in suspense until a quiet scared voice came up through the phone

" Yah pony? "

" J-Johnny?!"

" Uh... Yah? Why? "

" oh my god " I wispered

" Listen pony, I'll just come with Dallas alright? "

" YAH! " I screamed way too excitedly

" a-alright pone. Bye."

" Wait! D...don't go.."

" I'll be there in a minute pone! Ok?"

My heart dropped. Don't hang up! I thought

" Ok. Bye Johnny "

I hung up. I stood there waiting. Watching. I then suddenly saw a cool faced dally smoking a cigarette and a slouched Johnny looking to the ground. I gasped rather loud

" DALLY! JOHNNY!" I screamed I captured Johnny into a bear hug and he staggered back. He looked confused but he slowly wrapped his arms around my back.

" hi pone! " he chuckled. "what's gotten into you?"

I started sobbing

" I thought I'd never see you two again!"

He looked at me in confusion as I soaked his jeans jacket with tears.

" whatayah mean pony? I'm right here. "

He looked over at Dallas who shrugged. I looked at him then too. I let go of Johnny and ran into him.

" alright kid alright. We're In public man!"

" sorry dal. " I stepped back wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

" you are a strange strange kid, ponyboy " dally stared at me " c'mon let's go"

We started walking back when the red mustang came up behind us again

" D-Dal! " I panicked

He turned to see the car.

"oh sh-" he stopped himself as they got out of their car. He pulled out this blade and Johnny's hand shot to his back pocket. They got out and surrounded us.

" You greasers seem to need a haircut! " bob said

Randy chucked at his buddy's smart remark.

" Haha- yah! Yah you need a haircut greaser?" he smerked

I winced as I saw my nightmare being re-lived.

" get back or I'll beat the livin life outta yah!" he growled.

Weelllll he MIGHT not have used the word life in that sentience...

" randy! " I snapped " think about what your about to do!" I stared into his confused eyes.

" how the hell do you know my na-" he stopped himself and stared into my eyes.

" Your not like this! Please think!"

He stared at me

" P-ponyboy? " he asked

"how doues this bum know your name?" dally asked, totally confused. I stepped forward cautiously and put a hand on Randy's sholder

" Please randy, listen to me. "

A wave of realization swept over Randy's face.

I had a flashback to see everything that ever happened between me and randy and he must have seen it too because his eyes got huge.

" L-listen guys lets go. " he mumbled. They got into the car and he mouthed to me

What the hell is happening?!

I shrugged in confusion and he kept eye contact with me until he drove away.

"c'mon dal, let's go. "

He stood there stareing at me, his mouth gaping open.

"c'mon!"

They followed in awe as I started toward Home. I walked in and saw the gang. two-bit was of corse, on the couch watching mickey, steve and soda were in the kitchen playing cards, And Darry was reading the paper. He glanced up at me slightly, still looking at the paper and said

" See soda! He's fine. "

" yah yah yah " he mumbled " I... Just had a funny feeling he needed help..." I smiled a bit

"Hey pone, how was the movie?" soda asked

" good..."

" great! Well yah wanna play? I can deal you in!"

"nah,I'm good"

I started walking into mine and sodas room and flopped onto the bed. Just then Johnny walked in.

" hey pone. So.. Whats up? You seem like you have been acting kinda... Weird lately..."

I sighed. I missed hearing his voice for so long. He looked at me funny.

" oh.. Sorry. It is just... Hard to say."

" oh c'mon pony! You know you can tell me anything!"

" I know.. I just... Can't."

"Why not?"

I sighed. " don't laugh at me please"

"oh pone I won't!"

Sigh "ok. Well I was on my bed and then he asked if I wanted to change that you and Dallas were dead and" his eyes widened" I said yes and then I was at the movie house and you were alive and-"

"woah woah woah. Slow down there little buddy. I think you need to rest-"

"see? See? You think I'm crazy... I'm some crazy person..."

"no pony.. I actually don't think your crazy. I... Kinda have a.. Funny desha vu moment... It's.. Weird ."

I started to sob.

" I honestly thought I had lost you forever... Like it was all my fault that you and Dal died..."

"aw c'mon man don't cry... I'm right here.. Don't cry..."

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around me and I saw a flash of white and then a fast recording showed all of the interaction between Johnny and I. It then flashed back into reality and Johnny pulled back and looked at me scared, pure terror on his face and shot back down and started bawling, his arms wrapped around me. I squeezed him back, bawling myself.

"OH MY GOD PONY! Oh my god! I- I'm ok and your ok and I'm n-not dead and Dallas is not dead and- oh my god what is happening?" he started mumbling, not letting go Of me.

" I don't know," I mumbled into his shirt "when we were at the movie house and I put my hand on Randy's shoulder he had the same flashback...but with me and him..."

" but what will we do? " he asked

"I guess just be careful."

We wiped our eyes off with out arms and we slowly calmed down

" so when you touch people they remember?"

I gasped and we ran into the kitchen and saw soda and Steve still playing cards. Soda looked at me with consern.

" pony? You oka-"

I ran over and touched his shoulder.

" Uhhh... Pony? What's the matter with you?"

" y-you don't remember?" Johnny asked

" remember what?"

Steve was starring at us like we were crazy now. Just then Darry ran in and was starring at me too

"what is wron-"

I ran over and touched his shoulder too. Nothing. Everyone was looking at me now. I went around touching Steve, two-bit, and came over to dally. I stare into his cold eyes and he arched his eyebrows.

"would you like to tell me what in the hell is wrong with you?" he asked

I put my hand on his arm and he just stared at me. darry wispered something to soda in a low voice and soda slowly got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"pony, I think you should get to bed...you seem sick."

"I... But..." I looked at Johnny and he shrugged.

"c'mon lets go."

He pulled me into our room and we both laid down.

"pony... What's the matter?"

"it's complicated."

" not complicated enough to mess with your big brother."

I stared at him debating wether or not I should try and get him to remember.

"what's going on?"

I looked down

" I... Can't tell you..."

"pony you can tell me anything. What's going on?"

" well I don't know how to say this...yesterday a voice told me that I could change Johnny and dally's fate and so I went back to the movie house and I touched Johnny and randy and-"

"who's randy?"

" a soc. and they remembered and I tried to get the rest of you guys to remember and it didn't work."

He was starring into my eyes in almost a trance. I reached out and touched him once more and I saw it. A much longer flashback of all our encounters and his face turned ghost white.

"Johnny" he turned and went to run out the door but I grabbed his shirt

" soda wait!" I yelled

" he is alive! Oh my god!" he went to run again but I grabbed him again and yelled out the door "Johnny! Cmere!"

He ran in and stared at me. Before he could react soda had him in a big bear hug.

"woah!" Johnny giggled "looks like someone remembered!"

"Johnny! Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny..."

He continued saying his name and hugging him to death. I joined in on the chant squeezing them both.

" Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny johnn-"

"okay! Okay soda! Ok pony! I'm right here! I missed you too!"

Just then Darry walked in and looked at us as if he wanted to Knock all our heads together.

" what the-"

" look Darry look! Johnny's back!"

" uh Where did Johnny go?"

" well he di-"

"shhhh!" hissed at him

"oh uh... I don't know" he smerked

"your crazy soda, out of your mind"

I smiled really big remembering the past moment

"your both nuts" I chucked

Soda cocked an eyebrow just like last time

" it seems to run in this family!" he started cracking up and Johnny and I did the same, forgetting that Darry was clueless to what was that funny.

" yup" Darry laughed "nuts."


End file.
